Right Here, Right Now
by giolingad
Summary: Callum helps Rayla who is wondering about what would happen after they fix everything


After Azymondias has hatched from his egg, the group decided to set up camp at the Cursed Caldera. Ellis, Ava, Zym, Bait and Ezran were already fast asleep on the ground while Callum is sitting at the fireplace, poking the fire and Rayla is stargazing while sitting on the cliff of the Cursed Caldera.

Callum then looked at her and he stood up, left the fireplace and approached her.

As he sat next to her, Rayla said "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah" Callum said "You?"

"Can't sleep either, I'm just so happy that the egg survived and hatched, I'm free from my assassin's binding thanks to Zym and because of Zym, we have a chance to prevent the war from happening and make peace with humans and the elves" Rayla said.

"That is true" Callum said.

"There's also one reason why I can't sleep" Rayla said.

"What is it?" Callum asked.

"After we fix everything, make peace with the humans and elves and bring them together again, what will happen next? What will we do next?" Rayla worriedly asked.

Callum smiled and said, "I know what will happen next".

"What is it?" Rayla asked.

Callum started to sing.

 **Callum:**

 _Hmm yeah_

 _Hey yeah_

 _Can you imagine what would happen_

 _If we could have any dream?_

 _I'd wish this moment was ours to own it_

 _And that it would never leave_

 _Then I would thank that star_

 _That made our wish come true_

Rayla then started singing also.

 **Rayla:**

 _Come true_

 **Callum:**

 _Oh yeah_

 _Cause he knows that where you are_

 _Is where I should be too_

 _Right here, right now_

 **Rayla:**

 _Yeah_

 **Callum:**

 _I'm looking at you and my heart loves the view_

 _Cause you mean everything_

 _Right here, I promise you somehow_

 _That tomorrow can wait for some other day to be_

 **Rayla:**

 _To be_

 _But right now, there's_

 **Both:**

 _You and me_

 **Rayla:**

 _If this was forever, what could be better?_

 _We already proved it works_

 _But that two-thousand one-hundred twenty-three hours_

 **Both:**

 _A bend in the universe_

 **Rayla:**

 _Is gonna make everything_

 **Callum:**

 _Everything_

 **Rayla:**

 _In our whole world change_

 **Callum:**

 _This time changin'_

 **Rayla:**

 _And you know that where we are_

 **Callum:**

 _Where we are_

 **Rayla:**

 _Will never_

 **Both:**

 _Be the same_

 **Callum:**

 _Oh no_

 **Rayla:**

 _Oh no_

 **Both:**

 _Right here, right now_

 **Callum:**

 _Right now_

 **Rayla:**

 _I'm looking at you and_

 _My heart loves the view_

 _Cause you mean everything_

Callum then stands up on top of the cliff's edge.

 **Callum:**

 _Everything_

 **Both:**

 _Right here_

 **Callum:**

 _Right here_

 **Rayla:**

 _I'll promise you somehow_

 **Callum:**

 _Somehow we're gonna_

Callum extends his hand to Rayla to help her stand up.

 **Rayla:**

 _Tomorrow can wait for some other day to be_

 **Callum:**

 _To be_

 **Both:**

 _But right now there's you and me_

Both Callum and Rayla playfully chase each other on the campsite.

 **Rayla:**

 _Oh we know it's coming_

 **Callum:**

 _Coming_

 **Rayla:**

 _And it's coming fast_

 **Callum:**

 _It's always you and me_

 **Rayla:**

 _Oh yeah_

Callum ends the playful chase by catching Rayla by hugging her from behind.

 **Callum:**

 _So let's make this second last_

 **Both:**

 _Make it last!_

Callum and Rayla hold each other's hands as they stand under the stars.

 **Callum:**

 _Right here_

 **Rayla:**

 _Oh right now_

 **Callum:**

 _Yeah I'm looking at you_

 **Rayla:**

 _And my heart loves the view_

 **Callum:**

 _Cause you mean every_

 **Both:**

 _thing_

 _Right here, I'll promise you somehow_

 **Callum:**

 _That tomorrow can wait_

 **Rayla:**

 _for some other day to be_

 **Callum:**

 _To be_

 _But right now there's you and me_

 **Rayla:**

 _You and me_

 **Callum:**

 _You and me_

 **Rayla:**

 _Ohh, you and me_

 **Callum:**

 _But right now there's_

 **Both:**

 _You and me_

The two slowly leaned towards each other as their lips met for a romantic kiss under the moonlight of a starry night. As their lips parted, they find out Ezran was awake the whole time and saw the whole thing.

"Callum and Rayla sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Ezran teasingly sang.

Both Callum and Rayla blushed and Callum said to Ezran "Ezran, go back to sleep"

"Sorry" Ezran said before he went back to sleep.

Callum and Rayla walked back to the cliff and sat down next to each other with her hand on top of his and her head leaning on his shoulder and they looked up and gazed at the beautiful stars together.


End file.
